


And Don't Say a Word

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But the sexy kind, Crying, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, Mirror Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 12:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16197275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: "Hanzo was a proud man by nature. This was something Jack found attractive about him. It was alluring, like approaching a real dragon. He always held his nose up, looked down on most of the other Overwatch members like they could barely be worthy of his time. An age old self defense mechanism really. "





	And Don't Say a Word

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two of Kinktober 2018 - Ass Worship and Begging

Hanzo was a proud man by nature. This was something Jack found attractive about him. It was alluring, like approaching a real dragon. He always held his nose up, looked down on most of the other Overwatch members like they could barely be worthy of his time. An age old self defense mechanism really. 

But there were times where Hanzo needed to let go of his pride, to become a creature of need and want and right now was one of those times. The younger man was bent over, gripping either side of a standing mirror that Jack had acquired just for this particular evening. It had been on his mind lately, that Hanzo could use a good spanking and he needed to see what he would become. 

See himself in the mirror. 

So Hanzo stood there, thighs shaking, cock dripping between his legs as Jack ran one large hand over the curve of his ass. He held his breath, shuddering, and Jack hummed quietly at the feeling of soft skin under his palm. Hanzo really did seemed to enjoy these moments between them, the sensations that they could create in each other.

“Hold still,” Jack murmured, chuckling as he watched Hanzo arch his back. The elder Shimada may deny it but, in many ways, he was a brat just like his younger brother. But Hanzo had yet to be tamed in the way Genji had. And Jack wanted to be the one to tame the gorgeous man in front of him, “and make sure you keep your eyes open, Hanzo. I want you to watch. This is important.”

Hanzo took a deep, shuddering breath, hair spilling like ink over his shoulders. “Very well.”

Jack chuckled softly. It was almost cute how his lover was trying to hold himself together. But the plan was to make him lose it. To make Hanzo melt under his touch and let go of all that pride. Jack understood it, understood why the pride would make him so comfortable. But he was planning on winning this war. 

He leaned forward, kissing the nape of his neck. “And what do you say, if we need to stop?”

Hanzo blushed, eyes going to the ground. “Stormbow.” 

“Very good,” Jack said softly before leaning back, trailing his fingers down Hanzo’s spine before pulling his hand back and cracking his hand against his lover’s ass, Hanzo gasping loudly as his head was tossed back, eyes wide and mouth open on a soundless moan. Jack followed it up with another. And then another, painting pale thighs bright red after a while, watching as Hanzo gasped and whined, knees starting to pull in while Jack rubbed his open palm over his ass. 

“You’re gorgeous, Hanzo,” Jack breathed out slowly, gripping Hanzo’s hair to force him to watch in the mirror as Jack smacked his ass again, the pain jolting through the smaller man. “Being so good for me, taking everything I’m giving you. Look at you.” Jack made sure to meet Hanzo’s wide brown eyes in the mirror, smirking and seeing the scar pull on his face. “You’re so needy, so perfect for me. Look at how pretty you are, Hanzo.”

Hanzo whimpered at that, mouth open and wet looking. And he was so good, not taking his eyes away from the mirror, seeking Jack’s eyes in the mirror. Jack held his gaze, landing another smack on Hanzo’s ass, making the smaller man cry out, an arc of pre cum hitting the glass of the mirror. “You’re already dripping wet for me,” Jack murmured softly, “do you like looking at how pretty you are, Hanzo? How much you like being held up and spanked?”

“Y-Yes,” Hanzo breathed out, a small trail of drool slipping from his mouth, undignified and perfect. 

“Say it.” 

“Mmmh w-what?” Hanzo asked, panting softly as another spank landed on his ass, making his entire body jerk forward. 

“Say how pretty you look,” Jack murmured softly, nipping his neck roughly and Hanzo whined for more. He didn’t give more, waiting. And Hanzo’s legs shook with it, wanting more. He wanted more. 

“J-Jack,” Hanzo moaned, “J-Jack please.”

“You know what you need to do,” Jack murmured, kissing his shoulders, grinding against his battered ass, thin sweatpants doing nothing to hide the erection Jack was sporting. In fact it only seemed to highlight how aroused the whole situation made the older man. 

“I-I…” Hanzo gasped, tears starting to well up in his eyes, “I...I am. I’m pretty f-for you.” He whined out the words like they hurt him physically. Like even saying those words hurt and Jack shushed him gently, leaning forward to kiss his cheek, to kiss away the tears before pulling back. 

“Good,” Jack murmured, kissing down his shoulders and neck, “you did so good for me baby. You earned a reward. What do you want? I’ll give you anything.” Jack knew what he wanted, but making Hanzo say it was the important part. That was what needed to happen. Jack needed to hear him say it.

And Hanzo struggled for a moment. Struggled with what he wanted. But eventually he gave in, tears sliding down his cheeks as he ground his body back against Jack, groaning and moaning for more. 

“Fuck me,” Hanzo breathed out, gasping and whining for more, “Jack please.” He wanted it so bad, tears of frustration running down his cheeks and Jack crooned softly. 

“Good boy, Hanzo.”

Jack grabbed the lube and made quick work of prep. Hanzo liked the burn, he’d been told before, liked the feeling of being split open on Jack’s cock. He often begged for it and now was no exception, the younger man whining and begging and fucking himself on Jack’s fingers until the older man pulled them free and lowered his sweatpants enough to press just the head of his cock into his hole. Hanzo moaned for it, resolutely keeping his eyes on the mirror, seeing his open, red mouth dripping with drool, his cock matching as a small pool of pre cum splattered to the floor. His hair was a mess, sweat on his body starting to roll over trim muscles. One of Jack’s hands came up to cup one of his pecs, squeezing and tugging, playing with his nipple and making him whine, fucking himself against Jack’s iron grip to get more of his cock. 

“Mmmh you even take me perfectly too,” Jack groaned out, feeling the way the muscle moved under his hand as he slowly worked his cock all the way in, feeling Hanzo’s thighs shake as he bottomed out. Hanzo was, in layman’s terms, a bit of a size queen and Jack always felt so  _ big _ when he fucked Hanzo like this, the smaller man bent over and spreading his legs with minimum effort. 

“Look at yourself,” Jack growled as he started to fall into a slow, grinding rhythm, “I want you to look into your own eyes when you cum, see the way you look when you’re cumming on my cock.” Jack panted as he started to fuck Hanzo in earnest, listening to his rising cries, pride in his chest as Hanzo obeyed him, keeping his blown out eyes on the mirror, taking in every little detail. The blush on his cheeks that has climbed up to his ears, eyes wide and begging for more, mouth dropped open on whimpers and moans, going between Japanese and English as he pressed his cheek to the cool glass for a moment before pulling back to obey his orders well.

Jack smirked and bit at his shoulders. “Cum when you need to,” he murmured, “mm gorgeous. Absolutely stunning, could watch you take my cock all day, Hanzo. Could watch you stretch your tight body around me just because you crave it more than air at this point, don’t you?”

That seemed to be the ending though. Hanzo crying out on each thrust, each grind into his prostate and whining. He murmured a soft “yes” under his breath, under his wailing until the sound crawled up in volume, loud and rattling like the glass in the frame of the mirror at risk of falling apart from the force of it. 

Hanzo screamed as he came, tears dripping over his cheeks to mix with the cum pooling on the floor. He whined as Jack slowed to a stop, feeling that hard cock still pulsing in him. He moaned in protest when Jack pulled out, still hard and Hanzo turned to reach for him and Jack moved his hand away. 

“In a minute,” Jack murmured, tugging Hanzo over to the bed, pulling him into his lap. He took in the sight of him, beard and hair askew and eyes still wide and needy, cum plastered over his firm stomach. He was grinding on Jack lightly, the tip of his cock catching on his hole. And Jack moaned as well, stilling his hips and leaning up to catch Hanzo in a slow, deep kiss. 

“Let me look at you for a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com for commission info!


End file.
